randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
NinjaNomicon
The NinjaNomicon is an 800 year-old book that teaches the Ninja wisdom and skills. Randy Cunningham gets his hands on the book and using what he learns from it, he helps keep the world safe from the forces of evil. Whenever Randy needs help or information on something he can just ask the Nomicon. To answer his question, the Nomicon communicates mentally, leaving his physical body in a trance-like state. There's a running gag whenever Randy goes into the Nomicon, Randy will often fall to the ground and sometimes have the Nomicon hit his head. The Nomicon may have a mind of its own. In The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note when Randy "dissed" it, the book glowed and gave off a roar-like sound. And in Viva El Nomicon, when Randy was acting too confident in himself, the Nomicon locked up until he learned the lesson. It also spoke to Mac Antfee as shown in a flashback to Randy in Ninja Camp. The Nomicon also gives Randy the lessons that he seems to need in the episode, even if Randy doesn't seem to get it at first. Sometimes when he does get it, he ignores the advice, which often backfires on him. The Nomicon may also have the power of Precognition, this is proven that the book seems to know in advance what kind of situation Randy is about to get into, and gives lessons which act as either warning and/or advice for that exact situation. For example, in Stanks Like Teen Spirit, it warned Randy beforehand that his enemies were up to something, but Randy didn't take it to heart, and because of it, he woke up to find a lot of stanked monsters. The Nomicon can also only be opened by the one who is the ninja. This was demonstrated in Raiders of The Lost Nomicon , when Viceroy, McFist and even the Sorcerer attempted to open it with no success, Lessons *"Believe in the weapon that is in the suit." in Last Stall on the Left. *"The evil funk possesses the vulnerable using that which he most holds dear." in Got Stank? *"Centuries ago, a great war was waged between good and evil, between ninja and sorcerer. Too powerful to destroy the dark one was locked deep underground, his prison sealed with a sacred stone. In the darkness he waits wreaking havoc. Possessing the vulnerable, using that which they hold most dear, using power from chaos. Once he gains enough power, he will escape and darkness will reign." in So U Think U Can Stank. *"Beware the enemy who wears a hero's mask." in McFists of Fury. *"The way to Forget is to Remember." in Gossip Boy. *"A ninja must master the art of stealth." in House of 1,000 Boogers. *"A ninja must never endanger the innocent, but he must always defend the defenseless." in Monster Dump. *"When faced with a mighty enemy, counter with a mightier force." in Attack of the Killer Potatoes. *"The best way to avoid an attack, is to avoid an attack." in The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note. * Art of Healing and how to undo it in Dawn of the Driscoll. *"The only knowledge a ninja can possess is the knowledge that he possesses no knowledge." in Viva El Nomicon. *"Friendship is a weight a ninja cannot carry." in 30 Seconds to Math. *The Ninja Air Fist and "Respect is the key that opens all doors." in Monster Drill. *The Ninja Smoke Bomb: "Smokebomb is a tool of strategy not a toy for a show" and "Only from the sap of the Skunk Pine can a ninja craft a bombs of smoke" in Silent Punch, Deadly Punch. *How Dickie was frozen by the Ninja of '85 and "The knot not tied unravels" in Stank'd to the Future *"When a Ninja does wrong, he must own up to his mistakes" in Wave Slayers. *"In the realm of the Ninja, a swordsmith crafts blades in a cauldron of fire" in Sword Quest. *The battle between the Tengu and the Ninja in Evil Spirit Week *"The most dangerous enemy often wears the mask of an ally" in Nukid on the Block. *"The questions of present can be answered by the past" and Mac Antfee's firing in Ninja Camp *The Art of Escape, "Deceit often comes at a price" in Grave Puncher: The Movie! *"A ninja must know when Winning is Losing and Losing is Winning" in Weinerman Up *"Let the warrior who holds the weapon fight the battle" in Escape from Detention Island *"Once the ninja is known, he can never be unknown" in Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja *The use of the other ninja balls (hot, cold, electro, etc), "To underestimate you enemy is to invite your defeat" and the apocalypse of the Sorcerer's escape in Stanks Like Teen Spirit *"The tiger who refuses to get his paws wet catches no fish" in Raiders of the last Nomicon Episodes Without a Lesson *''Night of the Living McFizzles '' *''Der Monster Klub'' *''Shoob Tube (but mentioned)'' *''Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes'' Learnings.png Capture.jpg scene11621.jpg scene11361.jpg a ninja muct know when winning is losing.jpg scene11381.jpg scene11401.jpg and losing is winning.jpg scene11421.jpg scene11281.jpg scene11291.jpg scene11301.jpg scene11321.jpg ninja nomicon lessons.jpg scene11341.jpg Category:Items Category:Magical Category:Advisor Category:Main Characters